


Цирк

by risowator



Category: Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows (2010)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator/pseuds/risowator





	Цирк

 

\- Я по вам соскучился, Холмс.

\- А я даже не заметил вашего отсутствия.

Холмс собирается отстраниться, но Ватсон хватает его за уши и притягивает в поцелуй такой яростный, что кожа Холмса идет волнами - настолько сильно Ватсон сжимает его лицо. Холмс так ждал этого вкуса на своих губах, вспоминал запах масла, которым обрабатывались жесткие волоски усов. 

\- Ватсон, я...

\- Нет, - и он стирает с губ детектива так и не произнесенные слова оправдания.

Они снова целуются, Холмс заводит руки за голову, начиная суматошно расстегивать сценический костюм. Они оба хотят близости, и Ватсон гладит его бока, мешая, притягивая, сминает через одежду упругий член, показывая насколько он соскучился. 

Желтая кожа костюма соскальзывает с плеч Холмса, когда он распрямляется:

\- Будьте нежным, друг мой, я не принимал никого после вас, - говорит он и, окончательно скинув с рук верх костюма, поворачивается к столу.

Ватсон смотрит на это сдерживаемое ожидание, и только сейчас понимает, что сам еще полностью одет. Он успевает сдернуть одну перчатку и снять пальто, как его уже тянет прикоснуться к такому... 

Ватсон стряхивает лирические мысли, наконец, собирается сделать то, чего от него ждут. Он обхватывает руками бока, гладит живот Холмса, прижимается бедрами, пытается расстегнуть свой брючный ремень - и ему не хватает рук, ни на себя, ни чтобы объять этого человека. 

А еще ему кажется, что проходит целая вечность, прежде чем он, обильно облизав свои пальцы, прикасается меж ягодиц, отыскивая вход, пристраиваясь к нему.

"Холмс..." - едва слышно шепчет он, а может быть это ему кажется, ведь его любовник так неактивен. Недавнее возбуждение от выступления сошло на нет, как только Ватсон огладил его напряженные плечи.

Холмс ненормальный, раз готов принять его без подготовки, и Ватсон не может проникнуть - он не может себе этого позволить, он водит влажной головкой по промежности, оставляя скользкие следы на коже, на мягких волосках; он зубами стягивает вторую перчатку и заводит руку, чтобы сжать почти каменный член Холмса.

Они неспешно двигаются, словно перетекая, вспоминая; Ватсон носом зарывается в спутанные, влажные от пота волосы, он нюхает, чем теперь пропах его любовник, - и не может надышаться, он целует его шею и Холмс уже не сдерживает шумного дыхания и тихих стонов. 

\- Холмс, посмотрите на меня. Повернитесь, - требует Ватсон.

Он выглядит неправильно - это читается во взгляде детектива, - не потому что стоит с приспущенными штанами, в котелке и полосатом шарфе, а потому что всегда в такие моменты порывистый военный решил остановиться. Но он не мог иначе. Отчего-то не мог.

Ватсон посмотрел вниз, туда, где они соприкасались членами... и не захотел себя останавливать. Он резко опустился на колени, игнорируя боль в бедре, и без прелюдий глубоко взял в рот. 

Холмс обомлел. Его доктор недавно переболел и повредился рассудком? Неожиданный минет не входил даже в самые перспективные планы детектива.

\- Нет, Ватсон, пожалуйста... - он решительно высвободился, с сопровождающим это громким всхлипом, и повлек Ватсона к себе. Смотря в любимые глаза он твердо произнес: 

\- Возьмите меня здесь. Я не хочу, чтобы то был последний раз... - но голос дрогнул, и они оба понимают, чего не договаривает Холмс.

Ватсон очень нежен, он смачивает слюной свой член после каждого полдюйма проникновения. Он наконец-то снял жаркий шерстяной пиджак, его удушающий шарф и котелок лежат рядом с тростью на столе, куда упираются руки Холмса. У Ватсона взмокло под усами, он дергает губой, словно сейчас зарычит и в момент полного проникновения роняет голову на холмсово плечо. Потом медленно начинает двигаться. Холмс, желающий ощутить, прожить момент опять притих, он расслаблен и заполнен, и легкий зуд внутри заставляет его податься вперед, а затем назад, показывая, что готов, что тело вспомнило и приняло. И он хочет еще. 

Ватсон хрипит, словно действительно был простужен, он с такой силой впивается пальцами в бедра Холмса, что, несомненно, этот раз запечатлеется надолго.

Холмсу необходимо повернуться, изогнуться так, чтобы достать до губ, иначе он не уверен, что не произнесет имя доктора.

Ватсон кончает первым и не покидает пределов его тела пока он подходит к разрядке, при помощи руки друга. 

Им тяжело дышать, и еще тяжелее возвращаться в реальность.


End file.
